My world
by Awshley
Summary: Viñeta. Contigo me he enamorado por primera vez, pero también es la última vez que me enamorare. Tú eres mi principio y mi fin, Bella. Solo tú y nadie más que tú. Edward/Bella. Para mi espo, Mel :


Disclaimer: Personajes de Stepenie Meyer. ¿Historia? Pues mía (: Se ubica en Twilight & ellos dos no se han dicho antes que se aman ni nada.  
Summary: Viñeta. Contigo me he enamorado por primera vez, pero también es la última vez que me enamorare. Tú eres mi principio y mi fin, Bella. Solo tú y nadie más que tú. Edward/Bella. Para mi espo, Mel (:  
**Pastelito** para: **Meeeeeel**, espo Es tu regalito de cumpleaños (Sí, un poco tarde, lo sé u.u No tengo vergüenza *se trata de cortar las venas con la lengua* xDD) EmoMode!OFF.  
Espero hayas tenido un Birthday muy pero muy kul & que hayas comido pastelito así bien rico, también espero me hayas guardado poquito (?) xD  
Ojala te guste este regalito, amor mío. Sabes que te amo bien intensamente & asi.

**»My world«**

_Because with you I feel real,  
I feel strong & myself_

Están en una de sus tantas citas sin decirse que se aman. Los lo saben, los dos lo sienten pero ninguno lo dice.  
La atracción era muy obvia y los dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Así comenzó todo. Con un «Eres hermosa» pero no con un «Te quiero». Seguido de un «¿Quieres ser mi novia?» y no de un «Te quiero, ¿quieres ser mi novia?». Saben que todo comienza así: primero la atracción y después el amor, pero con ustedes fue diferente, primero se amaron, se han amado desde antes de conocerse. Tú la has estado esperando a ella desde siempre y ella sabía que tú aparecerías tarde o temprano.  
¿Por qué guardarse todas las lindas palabras que desean decirle al otro? ¿Por qué no simplemente dejarlo salir? Tal vez porque creen que no les hace falta decirlo, pues los dos ya lo saben y es mejor demostrarlo que decirlo.  
Pero tu sabes que a una mujer le gusta que le digan que la aman y le gusta que le digan lo maravillosa que es, así que ¿Por qué guardarlo si ahora es cuando para decirlo?  
Van camino a casa y el tiempo se está terminando, al menos de esta cita. Tienes que decirlo ahora que tienes las palabras exactas.

**EPOV**

-Eres la novia perfecta, Bella- susurre contra su oído mientras ella se acurrucaba en mis brazos fuera de su casa y Bella se estremeció bajo mis brazos.  
-Mmm- fue lo único que dijo como respuesta.  
-Yo… ¿Sabias que te amo, Bella?- cuando dije esto, escuché sorpresa en la respiración de Bella.  
Se alejo delicadamente de mí y clavó su mirada en mi rostro, en mis ojos. Ahora nos mirábamos fijamente, yo miraba sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que ahora tenían un pequeño brillo y comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.  
-No, Bella. No vayas a llorar. Yo te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, como nunca podré llegar a amar a nadie- dije llevando una de mis manos a su mejilla limpiando la diminuta lagrima que estaba brotando de su ojo izquierdo.  
Bella mordió su labio inferior y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero yo continué:  
-Nunca antes te había dicho que te amo, Bella. Por favor, no me preguntes por qué, ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé. Eres todo para mi, Bella. Eres mi mundo entero, y al principio crei que seria difícil que pudieras… acoplarte o encajar en mi mundo, pero hoy me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado: tu perteneces conmigo sin importar mi mundo y yo pertenezco contigo. Eres esa persona que ocupa mi mente las 24 horas del día y mucho, mucho más. Yo estoy dispuesto a ser todo lo que tú me pidas, Bella, todo lo que tú necesites: tu novio, tu amante, tu amigo, todo. Solamente pídelo y tú lo tendrás. Desde que has llegado a mi vida, eres lo único que habita en mi mente. Contigo me he enamorado por primera vez, pero también es la última vez que me enamorare. Tú eres mi principio y mi fin, Bella. Solo tú y nadie más que tú. Comienzo cada día con las ansias de estar nuevamente a tu lado, de tenerte entre mis brazos y besar tus suaves labios, acariciar tu mejilla, tener tu cabello entre mis manos.  
Bella solamente sonreía ligeramente y más lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, las fui limpiando con pequeños besos y Bella se sonrojó.  
-Edward… n-no se que de-decirte… Sabes que… que también te amo. No encuentro las palabras para decirte cuando te amo y lo maravilloso que eres- comenzó a decir- Prácticamente has abarcado todo lo que yo siento por ti con tus palabras hacia mi. Eres lo que yo más amo y jamás volveré a amar, Edward. Te amo. Te amo y nada me hace más dichosa que decírtelo, amor. Nunca me había sentido más «Bella» que cuando estoy contigo, a tu lado no tengo miedos, todos desaparecen y puedo ser yo misma. Cada que pienso en ti, mi corazón se hincha como nunca y comienza a latir cual aleteo de un colibrí. Eres mi todo. Te amo- finalizó rozando suavemente sus labios contra los míos para después esconder su rostro en mi hombro. La volví a rodear con mis brazos y besé su coronilla diciendo:  
-Eres lo que había estado buscando toda mi vida, y ahora no pienso dejarte ir. Te amo, Isabella Swan.

**Fin.**

Ains, creo que esta bien poposita u.u  
Está muy gay D: Muy cursi, pero es para mi espohermosa **Mel** :D  
**Te amo,** espo. Espero te haya gustado.  
¿Review? Seeee.

Love,

**Awshley.**


End file.
